peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Japan
On the new list of session bands, did Asa Chang & Junray have one? Can't find a reference. Steve W (talk) 16:10, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for noticing it, my mistake, I was using the BBC Peel website and should have clicked on Asa Chang & Junray to check if they had a session. I just looked at the name, presuming they had a session, which actually they didn't, although they did have a Festive Fifty entry in 2002. I will remove it from the Japan entry. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 16:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Many thanks for the change and also for the new pages and lists. I wonder whether it might be good to include the number of sessions and span of years on these new session artist lists for countries, like previous ones for places, as a check and also as an indication of era and how often they featured. Steve W (talk) 02:44, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Going back to Asa-Chang & Junray, maybe we could add additional Festive Fifty sections on the country pages we now have session band lists. Guess there wouldn't be too many entries, but could be a good way of introducing artists who didn't have sessions. Steve W (talk) 07:21, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi Steve I've added the Festive Fifty sections for Japan, Belgium, Netherlands and France. Let me know what you think? Johnpeel3904 (talk) 10:01, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I've just added the Festive Fifty sections to the other countries as well. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 11:10, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, looks good to me. Many thanks! Steve W (talk) 13:02, July 19, 2016 (UTC)) It's not a big deal, but I wondered whether the heading "Featured Artists" would be more accurate as "Session Artists". In a way "Festive Fifty Artists" were also "featured artists", as they were also featured on the show (along with others not listed at all, although it's easy enough to add others in the "See Also" section, as Doc M has done here). Steve W (talk) 04:04, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Maybe it would be going too far, but we could also have a "Record Collection" section on the page, with bullet points for different letters. Looking at Y, and albums include several by Stomu Yamashita and the Yellow Magic Orchestra. Steve W (talk) 04:35, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Steve I can swap the titles by having the Featured Artists as "Session Artists" and the Festive Fifty Artists as the "Featured Artists". If someone wants to have a go at adding Record Collection, that's fine by me. Good luck on them, as Peel had a huge record collection !! Johnpeel3904 (talk) 08:54, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, was thinking that adding a Record Collection section might be a bit ambitious. IMO it would be best to simply have a Sessions section and a Festive Fifty section, cutting the word "Artists" from both. And no need for "Featured Artists" - too vague. Cheers, Steve W (talk) 11:04, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi Steve I've changed it to "Sessions" and "Festive Fifty" on the countries Johnpeel3904 (talk) 11:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ' Great, thanks! 'Steve W (talk) 12:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed that Japan (the group) also links to here. Should we have a a separate "Japan (group)" page and/or disambiguation page? MemberD (talk) 10:10, March 17, 2017 (UTC) To do a Japan page referring to the band and not the country, you can create the page Japan(2), to distinguish it from the country, which has already got a page on the Peel wiki site. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 10:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC)